


Die Siebzig sieht man nicht

by DeineMudda (HHGay)



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [14]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Abhängen, Confusion, Scholljer is old, Stubenleer is confused
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/DeineMudda
Summary: Keiner weiß wie alt Frau Scholljer wirklich ist, aber so alt kann sie doch gar nicht sein, oder?





	Die Siebzig sieht man nicht

Keiner wusste wirklich wie alt sie war. Und keiner wollte nachfragen. Das wäre wie wenn man Den Direktor fragte, ob seine Frau einen Dildo besäße. Naja ok, ganz so dann auch wieder nicht. Aber es kam verdammt nah dran.

Wie gesagt keiner fragte, aber wenn man sie sah, dann schaute man ihr nach, wie sie an einem vorbeiging, und man fragte sich insgeheim schon. Und von sich aus sagte sie auch nie etwas. Hätte sie sich anders angezogen, dann hätte man gedacht sie wäre fünfzig oder sechzig, aber sie zog Kleidung an, die ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen so hätte anhaben können. Das sagte ihr natürlich niemand, aber jeder dachte es.

Und nicht nur ihr Alter war sagenumwoben, nein, allgemein war alles an ihr sagenumwoben, weil man nichts von ihr wusste. War sie verheiratet? Hatte sie Kinder? Man wusste nichts. Und so wurde alles, was man sich erzählte eine Sage, geboren aus einem Gerücht.

Deshalb war es für Frau Stubenleer sehr verwunderlich ihre Kollegin außerhalb der Schulzeit zu sehen. Die Schule war schon lange aus, aber sie war noch geblieben, um die altmodischen Volleyballregister in das neue digitale System einzutragen. Es konnte ja nicht angehen, dass in der Turnhalle so ein Chaos herrschte.

Nach getaner Arbeit schloss sie zufrieden den Raum ab und begab sich in die Turnhalle, um vor dem Absperren zu checken, ob noch Leute darin waren. Die erste Halle war leer, die zweite auch. Als sie aber in die dritte kam wurde sie von einem überraschenden Anblick erwartet.

Dort hing, in neongelber, hautenger Sporthose, Frau Scholljer. Sie hatte eine Sprossenwand ausgeklappt, ihr dicken, kurzen Beine zwischen zwei geklemmt und hing jetzt an ihren Kniekehlen kopfüber herunter. Ihr luftiges Oberteil hatte sich von der Schwerkraft runterziehen lassen und hing ihr jetzt bis zum Kinn.

Frau Scholljer hatte ihr Arme verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Es sah fast so aus, als würde sie schlafen, aber Frau Stubenleer war sich sicher, dass man in so einer Position nicht schlafen konnte. Sie konnte sich aus ihrer Schockstarre lösen und ging einen zaghaften Schritt in die Turnhalle rein. Sie räusperte sich.

„Also, ich äh… Ich würde jetzt die Turnhalle zusperren.“

Frau Stubenleer schreckte zurück als Frau Scholljers Adleraugen sich abrupt öffneten und sie Frau Stubenvoll mit einem ernsten Blick durchstachen. Mit einem brüsken Nicken deutete sie an, dass sie gehört hatte, dann schloss sie wieder die Augen.

Frau Stubenleer hätte jetzt auch wirklich gern die Turnhalle abgesperrt, aber sie konnte sich von diesem skurrilen Anblick nicht losreißen. Der grotesk kleine Körper dieser Frau hing da einfach wie ein Sack Kartoffeln und Frau Stubenleer konnte sich nicht erklären warum.

„Was tun Sie eigentlich da?“

Diese Augen öffneten sich wieder und diesmal schaute Scholljer ein wenig genervt aus.

„Abhängen.“, antwortete sie schroff und sagte dann noch: „Das ist gut gegen Gesichtsfalten.“

Frau Stubenleer sagte schwach: „Ah.“

Sie verlor nie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über diese Geschichte.


End file.
